


Coffee and Cookies

by supreme_coffee_queen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Coffee Shops, College, Cute, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Human Kwami, Kwami Swap, M/M, Meet-Cute, On Hiatus, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_coffee_queen/pseuds/supreme_coffee_queen
Summary: College life:  a miraculous blend of fun, studies, parties, finals, coffee, friends, stress, hostels, energy drinks and all nighters. Marinette Dupain -Cheng  had seen it all. Or so she thought, that is until Adrien Agreste came into her life.OrCollege life:  a miraculous blend of fun, studies, parties, finals, coffee, friends, stress, hostels, energy drinks and all nighters. There was nothing Adrien Agreste had not experienced. One meeting with Marinette Dupain-Cheng changed that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world!  
> So uh this is kinda my first fanfic,but I'm having fun writing this anyways I guess this is the part where I say that I hope you enjoy this blah blah blah you get the idea.  
> Okaycoolsoseeyoulaterbyeeeee

'Marinette Dupain-Cheng: fashion student by day, barista by night' wasn't a description that she particularly liked, but well, the you gotta do what you gotta do, extra money doesn't hurt after all. Wiping the counter while her shift was nearing an end at an hour past midnight, all she wanted was to plop down on her bed at her hostel room. When a chime from the entry bell interrupted her dreams of having an actual sleeping schedule, she turned to greet the customer with the usual lines- "Good evening (hah! evening) welcome to Plagg's Coffee House what can I get yoouuuu..." 

Tall. So tall but oh! green eyes. Beautiful green eyes and hair, lots of shiny golden hair and that face, sooo pretty. I could stare at him alllllll day... SHIT I'M STARING. UGHHH HE'S PROBABLY THINKING ABOUT WHAT HOW CREEPY I AM WELP THERE GO YOUR CHANCES MARINETTE GREAT GOING- "hi so I need some coffee to pull an all nighter, you see I have a ton of homework so what would you recommend ?" He said, not looking up from his bag in which he was desperately searching for something "rEcOmMenDaTioN? UM YEAH YOU CAN HAVE COFFEE. GOOD NICE COFFEE.-" "What my employee means is that you could try the Noir Cup" a tall dark haired man answered. "Alright, well thank you, uh Plagg? Yeah I'd like a Noir Cup for myself, Adrien" He said, giving a quick glance at his name tag while putting some cash on the counter and getting back to his bag. Eager to get out of the situation, Marinette got on to making his coffee while silently thanking the gods for Plagg.

But what was her fault, he was so angelic and cute and those fluffy hair so cute like a kitten a lovely fluffy kitten with beautiful green eyes , she sighed, and looked down at the coffee she had just kept on the counter, as she almost called out his name. IT WAS A CAT. SHE MADE A BLACK FOAM CAT ON HIS COFFEE. "Chat Noir? How cute!" She looked up and to her horror Adrien was right there. R I G H T T H E R E. He took the coffee from the counter and said "I assume this is mine, as I'm the only one here?" She turned quickly just as he looked up. "YES. Okaycoolthanksforcominghopetoseeyouagainbyeeee" she almost screeched as she escaped to the back to avoid further embarrassment, leaving a blinking Adrien behind.

"Cute, huh?" "Eek! Plagg! You scared me!" Plagg, owner of the coffee shop (right next to the university, very convenient), her boss but more of a big brother figure in her life.   
"Should've seen your face though! You were practically drooling! Luckily for you, I was there and he was just too kept up by his bag."  
"Well I'm sure of one thing though my face couldn't have been more priceless than yours when you get camembert."  
"Yeah yeah how funny. Still, you gotta thank me, you owe me a lot now."   
She sighed"Oh my great employer Plagg, your presence in my life has done me so much good! However shall I ever repay you?"  
"Just get me some camembert croissants, and we'll be even."  
"Ugh okay I'll get'em for you tomorrow."

<《♢》>

"Okay so you stared at him and then also shouted at him? Girl, get a grip! You can do it. You can talk to mystery coffee boy!"  
"His name is Adrien. And no. I can't I don't know him!"  
"Yeah, maybe if someone wasn't too caught up gaping at him and imagining all sorts of-"  
"ALYAAA NO I DIDN'T DO ANY OF THAT!"  
"Whatever you say girl."  
The best friends entered a bakery with Tikki's Cookies written in red and black above the door.  
"What happened to your usual one?"  
"That one has gone vegan, so no camembert croissants there."  
"Well that sucks. I always liked their cream puffs!"  
"You can get some here too I guess..."  
"Good afternoon! Welcome to Tikki's Cookies how can I help you...." the boy on the counter greeted. "Hello! I'd like two fresh camembert croissants please." Marinette answered, but as she looked at him, and one thing came to her mind:   
"Ladybug?"

<♢>

Adrien hummed as he entered Tikki's Cookies through the back door and was immediately greeted by the amazing aroma of fresh bread. Grabbing a butter croissant he greeted the owner "Hey Tikki! I'm here!" Working at a bakery definitely had its perks.   
Adrien had just gotten out of his overly protective father's house after years of convincing him that he definitely deserved going to a university after a whole life of homeschooling and because he wanted to live his life as any normal collegian would, so he got a part time job, regardless of a big number in his bank balance, accumulated from years of modelling. What better than the bakery near his university?

So he applied for the job and realised that Adrien Agreste working part time in a bakery would definitely gather too much attention, so he got an idea. Going with the theme colours of the shop, he got himself a costume. A ladybug themed mask and apron. The very generous and loving owner, Tikki thought it was cute, and so here he was. Changing into his little costume. As he walked into the counter, Tikki passed by, ruffling his hair.  
"Hello my ladybug!" She giggled as he pouted while settling his carefully styled hair back to their usual coiffed style.

It was the middle of his shift and afternoons were usually empty, so he couldn't help but think of the girl in the coffee shop. Chat Noir. Ugh if only he hadn't been such an idiot to forget where he kept his phone after putting it in his pocket he wouldn't have spent time in looking for his phone he'd asked her of her name. Or seen her face properly so all he got was a flash of her beautiful bluebell eyes, rosy lips and her very very black hair. He sighed audibly, if only he'd seen her name tag!  
Just then the door opened and two customers walked in  
"-et some here too I guess..."  
"Good afternoon! Welcome to Tikki's Cookies how can I help you...." He stopped. It was her. It was Chat Noir! And she was looking so pretty... He was gonna do this he was gonna ask her name and then ask her out easy simple. Just then she said her order, "Hello! I'd like two fresh camembert croissants please." And then her face twisted into something of confusion and she said:  
"Ladybug?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> I've prayed to all my gods and thus I hope you like the first part, it was short compared to other fanfics, but I'm inexperienced, so you've gotta bear with me, I'm sorry :(  
> But I did this in longer! :D
> 
> Anyways so I don't have an updating schedule like the others, I'm a rookie, so I'll just post as I get done with the chapters. And my well wishes to everyone , quarantine is very difficult but we gotta have patience and strength to fight the coronavirus together and I hope you guys are staying in and social distancing. More at end.  
> <3

Marinette was taken aback by what she saw. "Ladybug?"

"Yeah, uh I am ladybug," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and smiled awkwardly. Way to go Adrien now she's never gonna talk to you cause you're in polka dots. Amazing. He quickly went to get her croissants when he heard "How cute!" Okay maybe all was not lost."Why the mask though are you hiding something Mr.Ladybug?" As he handed her the order he said "You won't be able to resist my devastatingly good looks if I remove it m'lady. And that will be 2 euros" she giggled "sure..." as they exchanged the goods, he added "hope our paths croissant again!" And winked. Yes that was smooth he thought. When he heard a crack of laughter and saw the girls laughing. He smiled, maybe not smooth but at least now he had an idea.

<♢>

"Oh my god Marinette that was so cute he totally likes you! Plus he's kinda hot. And totally your type! Green eyes blonde hair... You should totally go for it!"  
"Alya he just made a joke! That does not mean he's into me."  
"Girl you gotta listen to me I'm your all-knowing queen Alya, have I ever been wrong?"  
"Let me see... that time you thought that model I designed a hat for in high school was in love with me"  
"He was totally making goo-goo eyes at you. Okay, fine other than that time! C'mon Mari you haven't dated anyone since a long time go for it girl!"  
"But Alya I have so much to do! My classes my assignments and that line I have to design for that project and then so many birthdays coming up, I need to make presents. I just don't have time! Also I have my job!"  
"Yeah your job where you were totally drooling over the Adrien guy and Plagg had to save you"  
"Ohmygod Alyaaaa will you ever let it go?"  
"Ask him out. Then I'll stop."  
"Who?"  
"Anyone, Mr.Ladybug or your dream boy Adrien. Do it."  
"Ugh I'll see"   
But everyone who knew Marinette knew that she meant that she won't. They reached Alya's journalism department and so the girls split. As she made way toward the fashion and design department, thoughts of the ladybug boy came to her again. Why was he like that? Ladybug boy... buggaboy hah! Just then, she crashed into something. Someone rather. "I'M SO SORRY! I WASN'T LOOKING WHERE I WAS WALKING"   
"Oof its okay, I wasn't either..." It was him.

<♢>

It was her. Such a coincidence. He was thinking of her and here he bumped into her! His Chat Noir, because again he forgot to ask her name. "Hi! Chat Noir"   
"Chat Noir? " she asked.  
OH NO HE SAID IT OUT LOUD."uh yeah I kinda didn't know your name so, uh the black coffee cat you made me?"

<♢>

Marinette was officially on cloud nine. Not only did he remember her, he gave her a nickname! How cute! She couldn't help but sigh, he had insisted upon walking her to her class and they talked about their classes, he was majoring in language but also took piano and physics, it was an odd combination but she didn't say anything she didn't want to scare him away and then he commented on the design he saw that fell out of one of her books earlier and said that she was amazing, and then she told him her name and oh boy! Did she like to hear it from him? She sighed again. "Miss Dupain-Cheng would you mind explaining what exactly is making you so contemplative right now instead of you focusing on the class?"  
"Sorry Miss Brodeur!" Embarrassment was not new to Marinette, she was a big klutz since childhood. At least she had grown out of it. A bit. But still, he said she was amazing... Maybe taking Alya's advice won't be so bad after all. All she had to do was to ask him out. She could do this. She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she was amazing, Adrien himself had said so! She will do it. That's it no more chickening out of it. She was going to ask him out and that was that. Nobody could stop her now.

<♢>

"He was so nice Alya, I can't believe he walked me all the way to my department! I'm gonna do it Alya! I will ask him out. Nothing can stop me now."   
"Thats the spirit girl! I knew you'd do it! Let's go! Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Here she comes!"  
Just then they met Kim from sports department with Max from statistics. "Hey Marinette! Hi Alya!"  
"Hi Kim!"  
"Ooooh is that for me?"   
"No Alya this is Kim's gift for the one he wants to ask out!"  
"That's so nice Kim! Go ahead and do it! I'm sure no one could refuse this!"  
"Thank you Marinette! I'm gonna do this!"

The girls talked their way to the hostel. When their phone's chimed, checking them, Marinette paled. It was a picture of Kim getting rejected by Chloe. Of all the people Kim wanted to date Chloe. Well, no normal person could have refused it but this was Chloe. She was not normal from any angle. What if Adrien did the same to her? What would she do then? She must save herself from such a mishap. She was not gonna ask out anyone. She couldn't risk it.  
"Marinette, I know what you're thinking, please don't think that. Nothing of this sort will happen to you, no one could possibly be like Chloe!"  
"You have a point... But what if he does reject me and everyone hates me and then I get expelled and my parents hate me and then I will have no where to go what will I even do Alya this must not happen. No I won't do this. Yes that's fine. Who needs to date anyways? I have so much of work and stuff to make haha no time you see? So no asking or anything -"  
"Whoaaaaa Marinette chill. It's okay I'm not gonna force you into anything but I'm just saying it won't be that bad at all. Infact, I don't even think that he will reject you from what you told me but even if he does reject you..."

<♢>

Her job was her getaway now from everything Alya or boy troubles. Nothing could get to her when she was there. It was one of the constants in her life. Plus, it was paid...So what if she didn't have a sleep schedule, at least she could buy all the fabric she needed and then sew to her heart's content. It was her dream to have people around the world admire and wear her designs and since she couldn't do that yet, she used to sew for her world. Her parents, friends and herself and would be happy to see them happy. Giving her bag a final check, she locked the door of her hostel room. From the other end she could hear music and Rose practicing with Juleka. She left the building with a smile.

<♢>

"Ma-ri-nette" Adrien spoke dreamily "a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My chat noir. She's so amazing Nino! She is in fashion and design and I saw a sketch today and I can tell you, she has talent! I'm sure she is a beautiful person too... Oh Nino!"   
"Yeah dude that's the fifth time you're saying that and I really wanna tell you that-"  
"Marinette, Nino. Ma-ri-nette! Oh she so-"  
"DAMMIT ADRIEN LET ME TALK, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR LOVEY-DOVEY SPEAKING. LISTEN. TO. ME."  
With wide eyes and completely losing all other thoughts, Adrien straightened up and faced his best friend.  
"I know Marinette, she comes in my English lectures and yes she is a nice girl but you can't just-"  
"SHE'S IN YOUR ENGLISH CLASS? THIS IS SO UNFAIR. WHY NOT MY ENGLISH CLASS, WE'RE SWITCHING PLACES NI-"  
"No. Adrien, my bro, you've got to listen to me and snap out of it. Take it from me now, from your experienced brother. You should totally do the friends to lovers approach. I'm sure a girl like her would be into that. Also no offence, but your so called awesome pick-up line skills are not really awesome. Plus this will be your first attempt at dating, ever. So I'd say become her friend first. And no puns or cheesy pick-up lines please. You don't wanna lose her with your disgusting sense of humour."  
"Hey! You take that back. My pick-up lines are paw-some and I'll show you how my chat noir falls for those! I'll purr-ove myself!"  
"Adrien, ugh no need to do that, I mean it seriously take my advice. Ugh you know what? I have a plan. And you'd better follow it."

<《♢》>

It was midnight and Adrien was on a mission: Ask Marinette Dupain-Cheng out. Well that was the last step of the plan so the mission of the night was: become friends with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He took in a deep breath as he entered Plagg's Coffee House. There she was. Smiling at something on her phone, she looking angelic. And then she noticed him.  
"Oh hi Adrien! Welcome to Plagg's Coffee House, what would you like to have today?"  
"Hi Marinette! How about you suggest something? I've got time so I'll keep you some company!"

<♢>

Smiling at her parents's texts, Marinette looked up to greet the customer. It was Adrien. She very calmly smiled and welcomed him into the store. Wow. The breathing exercise she learnt in the trial yoga class today really helped. But then he told her he would be keeping her company. "YES. TRY WANT YOU TO MOCHA? ughsorryimeantosay you want to try mocha ?"  
"Mocha would be great!" He flashed her a toothy smile. Smooth Agreste!  
She was making his drink when he spoke up again:  
"So... what do you like to do when you're free?"  
"..."  
"Marinette?"  
"Oh! Uh well I like to design, sew, embroider and music! I love listening to music!"  
"Me too! What artists do you follow?"  
"Jagged Stone is my favourite but I like Clara Nightingale as well. They are so talented to be able to make such amazing music."  
"I like Jagged too! So rock and roll!"  
She laughed. It was the most beautiful sound to ever exist. He could listen to it forever.   
"Here you go, your mocha is ready!"  
"Thanks, sit with me?"  
She paled. Oh no was this too much? Had he messed up.  
"SURE." Oh, okay.  
Plagg looked at the two chattering away, laughing and smiling at each other.  
"Ugh young love." He said as he bit into his camembert croissant. It tasted heavenly. With a quick thought, he took out his phone to snap a picture of the two. Maybe he could get Alya to get him more of these amazing croissants for this picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first thing  
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME
> 
> and now second  
> So I just wanted to say that I hope you guys are not getting severely affected by the pandemic, and if you are then I hope you get better. Staying cooped up at home might have sounded like a good idea but for me at least it isn't. I miss outside a lot. School, friends, my favourite places, my favourite plants (don't judge I just like plants okay?) And everything else and it really took a toll on me but I'm better now. Fanfics have been very helpful :) so this is my thank you to all the writers out there, devoting their time to this and who knows how much they affect someone's life. Thank you so much. You are amazing and you should keep it up.  
> Thanks for reading  
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> I'm back. And I hope, that this chapter is nice. I mean I hope you like it. Tell me if something is wrong or if something needs me to work on it, I will gladly do it. So here you go:  
> (Btw, its shorter than chapter 2 hope you don't mind...)

Adrien looked up to the night sky, smiling. Marinette was truly a gem, how could someone be so nice! Nino's advice seemed to be working. It seemed easy... become friends, grow close and then date. But how could he possibly ignore the insult on his sense of humour! He will show Nino that he could be charming if he wanted to. Nino will see and Nino will have to accept defeat. 

<♢>

"How was your date?"  
"Ohmygod Plagg it wasn't a date he just wanted to talk to!"  
"Uh-huh, how convincing..."  
After finally locking the shop, Plagg unlocked his car.   
"Did you like those croissants? I got them from a different bakery this time." Marinette asked as she strapped herself next to the driver's seat. Since she used to work late night, Plagg would drop her to her hostel to avoid unwanted company.  
"They were really good. Which bakery was it?"  
"It's this place near gate 5, Tikki's Cookies"  
"I'd love to have more though. They were actually really good."  
"You say that about all camembert items."  
"Yeah but these were amazing." They reached her hostel.  
"Good night Plagg."  
"Good night kid."

<《♢》>

Marinette woke to her alarm, at six. In highschool she could never be up on time, but in college, she couldn't afford to be late. The mess had very strict timings and Marinette wasn't fond of missing meals. Grabbing her bathroom supplies, she groggily put on her slippers and made way to the bathrooms. Staying at a hostel was a very different experience indeed, but she liked it. She stopped at room no. 309 and knocked thrice. An equally sleepy Alya walked out.  
"So... " Marinette began after brushing her teeth. "I met Adrien at work yesterday. He asked me to sit with him." Alya spat out her toothpaste. "Whhaa? mawinette! Gibe me da deets !!!" 

"So then I took his mocha and went to his table and sat opposite to him and he took the cup and had a sip and he asked me if there was something I wasn't good at because this coffee was also amazing and i got really happy and then he asked about my projects and I told him about those and then I told him that he knows what I wanna do but I don't know what's his dream so he told me that this was his first experience in public education and that he wanted to try all the streams he was interested in and then choose a career. He was interested in different languages and had been playing the piano since childhood and had discovered his love for physics in his teens and then-"  
"Wait so was he homeschooled?"  
"Yeah I guess, I didn't really ask."  
"Okay carry on"  
"Yea, so then, wait where was I?"  
"Physics."  
"Yeah so then I aksed him about his hobbies and he said he did fencing. FENCING ALYA, THATS SO COOL."  
"It sure is, girl"  
"And then he asked me of mine, so I accidentally told him of my yoyo and then he laughed. I made him laugh Alya it was beautiful. Anyways so then he had finished his mocha and it was almost one, I guess he knew we shut down at one fifteen, so he left. But not before saying bye."  
"So Marinette, what do you think?"  
"I think he wants to be a friend."  
"Marinette sweetie, you both were totally flirting."  
"We were not. He doesn't like me Alya he probably just took pity on my lonely self.

It was me who was making the most of it."  
"Uh yeah, sure girl."

<♢>

"Successful?"  
"Yeah, I guess. She is actually as amazing as I thought she would be. She's hardworking, creative, funny, smart, beautiful And how can someone be so good?"  
"Yea she's cool. One day she fixed my bag when it broke. I dunno why she was carrying a needle and thread in her phone case though."  
"Because all of us are free to do whatever we want to that's why."  
"Whoa bro, chill, I was just wondering."  
"Yeah sure,"he looked at his watch. "I gotta go Tikki must be waiting."

Weekday afternoons at the bakery were very empty. Only the regulars came those days. Just as he was thinking if he should check his hair, a customer walked in.   
"Good afternoon, welcome to Tikki's Cookies. How may I help you?"  
"Hey Ladybug, have any of those camembert croissants?"  
"Of course, how many?"  
"Two."  
"Alya, why those suddenly? I thought you were gonna get some cream puffs."  
It was her too. Ugh he knew he should have taken care of his hair, what if he looke like an idiot right now?  
"My wish what I wanna buy Mari."  
"Ugh okay. Don't get mad at me."  
"Here you go ma'am. 2 euros."  
"Hey LB, I know you wanna talk to her. I could arrange for that. What do you say?"The brunette whispered to him as she was paying.  
Unable to say anything from her boldness, he nodded.  
"Alright Mari lets go."  
"Yeah."  
Okay. Well now he was alone here. Didn't she say talk? Had he been tricked? Were they laughing at him? Is this how he would become a joke in the whole university, a story to be passed on from batch to batch? Were the movies really true about th-  
"Oh hey, uh sorry but my friend forgot to get some cream puffs."  
"Sure. How many?"  
"Five."  
"Chocolate or vanilla?"  
"Chocolate."  
"It will take a while, they are almost done baking." If he gets the opportunity, he will seize it.  
"Oh okay."  
"Thats a _claw_ -some shirt you're wearing." He gestured to her cat t-shirt. And a wink.  
A pun. Marinette blinked. "Why thank you, I thought it it was pretty eye _cat_ -ching too"  
No way. NO WAY. She was responding to his puns. He was in love.  
"Well i can assure you _paw_ -sitively that you're absolutely right. Where did you get it from?"  
"Oh, just the re- _tail_ store."  
"I see I too will go to find a _purr_ -fect one for me there."  
"I hope it doesn't _bug_ you but its a store for _ladies_."  
"Well then, I'll just make sure not to get _spotted_ there."  
"Yes, but if they catch you _red_ handed, your reputation will be _blackened_."  
"Don't worry about me kitten, I'll be _feline_ fine!"  
"Well then, don't _fur-_ get to be care- _fur_!"  
Suddenly a bell chimed and Adrien obediently got fresh cream puffs from the back.  
"2.5 euros"  
"Here you go!"  
"Bye kitten!"  
"See you buggaboy!"  
Marinette cheerfully walked out oblivious of the point that she just called him that.   
Tikki heard a big squeal and the sounds of a celebratory dance ritual, 'young love' she thought, smiling and shaking her head.

<♢>

Miss Brodeur had a tough time teaching in class that day, for Marinette Dupain-Cheng had, yet again disturbed the class with a loud gasp of realization. Kids these days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c o n s t r u c t i v e  
> c r i t i c i s m  
> i s  
> w e l c o m e
> 
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. Here is the next chapter, hope you find it nice.  
> Tell me how you feel!

"AHAHAHHAHAH OH MY GOD MARINETTE HAHAHHAHA" Alya paused to catch her breath. "sEe yOu lAtEr bUgGaBoY AHAHHAHAHHAHAHHHHAAAA MARI!"and immediately her face was met by a pillow.   
"Oh my Goddd Alyaaaaa... please. I'm already mortified. What more do you want from my poor self?"  
"This is so cute though, buggaboy!"  
Marinette groaned and dug her face into her mattress, if only it could swallow her up.   
"This is all your fault. And now miss Brodeur probably hates me."  
"My fault? And how so?"  
"Because, YOU were the one who sent ME to get the stuff that YOU forgot. If you hadn't sent me, none of this would have happened."  
"Right. Blame it on me."  
"Why did you need those camembert croissants anyways?"  
"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm gonna need them for a few more times."  
"Why?"  
"I ... lost a bet."  
"Oh, to whom?"  
"A guy in the journalism department you don't know."  
"Oh. What was the bet though? You rarely ever lose bets."  
"It was about... a picture. Nothing much."  
"Okay, if you say so..."  
.  
.  
.  
"Mari?"  
"..."  
"Marinette?"  
"..."  
"Are you sleeping?"  
"..."  
Alya got up from the floor to see Marinette peacefully asleep on her bed. Ten minutes later she was out of room 326 and head in to her own, 309.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"RINGTONE RINGT-"  
"Huh? Yeah Plagg? Uh yeah. No no no. I fell asleep, yeah. What? Already? Okay. Yes I remember. Yeah be there in an hour. Cool. Bye."

<♢>

Stomping toward her workplace after having to scrub the soul out of her face because Alya thought it would be funny to write 'buggaboy's kitten' on her forehead. Which she found out about as she was leaving toward the mess to have dinner. From a junior. Alya was gonna pay.

As she entered the coffee house at ten, she found Plagg laughing on something on his phone and then immediately whip his head to see her, and look away disappointed.  
"People are usually happy to see a worker enter you know."  
"Am I a usual person?"  
"Touché"

Plagg quickly typed something and sent it.

Elsewhere, Alya groaned reading his text:  
_It was funny but she doesn't hv anything on her face. U still hv to get me 2 croissants more if u want the pic._

<♢>

Too bad he couldn't share his excitement with Nino. Marinette had called him buggaboy. A nickname. An adorable nickname. He loves it. But this achievement will have to stay a secret. He doesn't want Nino to know of his plan to prove himself and the power of puns.

"Alright dude. Tonight you gotta make sure she thinks y'all are friends. Okay? For that, I'm gonna come with you and then .........."

"That's actually a nice idea."  
"They always are."

<♢>

"One mocha for Marc"  
"Thank you Marinette. Also uh, do you know what is Nathaniel's favourite colour?"  
"Getting him something for his birthday?"  
"Yeah.. I'm gonna get him an easel so that he an paint and draw comfortably, so I just wanted to know what colour should I paint it in. Just plain seems bland for someone like my Nath."  
"How cute! You are so thoughtful Marc! Well his favourite colour is purple."  
"Thank you again!" And then he left.  
Each time she saw Marc and Nathaniel together, Marinette wanted to have someone for herself too.  
Snapping her out of her thoughts, someone entered the shop.  
"Good evening, welcome to Plagg's coffee house, how may I help you?"  
"Hey Marinette!"  
"Adrien! Hi! And Nino! Hello to you too!"  
"Sup."  
"What would you like to have?"  
"I'll have a hot chocolate. And Nino will take a ...?"  
"Chocolate smoothie." He said handing her the cash.  
"Coming right up!"

  
"Here you go." Glancing at the clock, Marinette moved to the door and flipped the sign. "Last customers of the day."  
"I guess that means you're free now, why don't you join us? I wanted to get Nino to properly meet my friend..."  
Marinette's heart skip a beat. "Sure..." she didn't know how to feel. She didn't know if she should be sad when Nino and Adrien talked of the time she mended Nino's bag and Adrien defended his "friend" for having sewing supplies in her phone case or if she should be happy when she and Nino laughed on Adrien's pout when he couldn't relate to guzzling down energy drinks to prepare for finals. She didn't know if she should blush when Adrien said that Marinette was the best or if she should be unhappy when Adrien replied to Nino's "aww look at you..." with a "she's just a friend". She didn't know how she should feel when they left and Adrien said bye looking into her eyes with an intensity she couldn't forget. She didn't know what to say to Plagg when he asked her what happened. She didn't know a lot of things and she hated that feeling.

  
<《♢》>

Marinette skipped her alarm and woke up late, it was a Saturday- and she deserved it after yesterday. Alya did text her and later met her at the bathrooms.  
"Good morning sunshi- my my that's not sunshiney at all... what happened Marinette?"  
"..we'll talk in the evening.."  
And she left.

She'd missed the mess breakfast, not like she felt like eating it anyways. She decided to eat at Tikki's Cookies to try out the place for herself. She was a baker's daughter after all, she didn't settle with bad food. By the time she reached, it was twelve. The sign outside said it closed at twelve thirty.

"Good afternoon welcome to Tikki's Cookies how may I help you?"  
"Hi Mr bug"  
"Hi Marinette! No bugga-" he noticed something wrong "What happened?"  
"Nothing, I'm just being dumb."  
"Don't say that... we both know you're the brightest _bug_ out there!"  
She smiled. YES SHE SMILED. VICTORY!

ADRIEN-1 SADNESS-0

"I came for brunch though..."  
"And what would my _purrrrity_ lady like to have?" She smiled again.

ADRIEN-2 SADNESS-0

"Whatever you like from here."  
"Well I'd _loaf_ to see you get _butter_ , it's the _yeast_ I can _dough_ for you." And with that, he headed towards the back. He heard giggles on his way. His heart died a little.

ADRIEN-3 SADNESS-0

He returned with many different slices and pieces. She ate and reviewed then and he talked and occasionally joined her.  
"Ah I'm so full! How much do I pay?"  
"It's on the house."  
"What? Why? I have to pay you can't do this!"  
"But I want to. It's not always that you get to spend time with such a un- _baguette_ -able girl..."  
She was taken aback. "Oh." She looked at her hands and smiled. "Thank you" she said, fidgeting with the corner of top.

She left the bakery with a complete 180° of mood.

He left the his job for the day, as one of the happiest he had been.

<♢>

"Hey girl, wow that's a happy face!"  
"It is?" She laughed. "Well, I am happy!"  
"Oooh did someone run into Blondie?"  
"No I'm just happy. Everything is fine. Nice and peaceful. I like this a lot. I'm happy!"  
"Thats real good girl! Okay I gotta run, I have to submit a few applications for some internships."

<♢>

Marinette designed and sewed. She hemmed and embroidered. She came up with concepts and rejected them. She settled on a few and came up with details and rough sketches. She shortlisted. She was on a creativity streak.

Adrien solved and calculated. He translated and pronounced. He practiced and composed. He was happy, he was productive.

Marinette knew how to feel. So what if Adrien possibly friend zoned her repeatedly after almost flirting many times. So what? Her life and moods weren't governed by him. She could feel however she wanted. She didn't need no man. She was amazing and no one could make her feel any less. She was happy as she deserved to be. She was in a good mood as th people around her liked for her to be. She was happy.

Adrien knew his plan was working. He knew Marinette was amazing and precious. He knew he liked her. It was possible she liked him. And he was satisfied with that. He was happy.

Alya on the other hand, was far from happy. After hours of waiting at receptions, filling applications, giving interviews, all in high heels and a pencil skirt. What she wanted was to chill in her room and sleep forever, in her baggy shorts and tank top. With her free feet, as they deserved to be. Stupid requirements!

Nino was sharing the sentiment. His equipment suddenly stopped working and he couldn't figure it out, And it turned out to be a professional level problem, which meant his stuff was to be gone for two days. Which meant no DJ practice during the weekend. Stupid stuff!

Just when Alya thought her day can't be more tiring, she bumped into someone. "OOF! ARE THOSE EYES OR BUTTONS? CAN'T SEE ANYTHING?"

Just when Nino thought his day couldn't be more joykill, he bumped into someone. "UGH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MAYBE?"

He had the cutest confused face and the cutest grump.

She had the most beautiful angry face. And the most beautiful insults.

Too bad they couldn't back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm getting sleepy so I'm just gonna act as if I wrote what I was supposed to write here. Good night
> 
> Edit: I just remembered that I couldn't decide upon Marinette's ringtone so if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. :)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> announcement

Hello, this fic is on hiatus, I had exams and now every trace of the plot has gone from my mind, however, I promise you that I will complete this

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for actually reading this and making me feel validated. But what I came here to say is:
> 
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME.  
> THANK YOU.
> 
> <3  
> Mystic_and_Illusionistic  
> 


End file.
